Ada Apa dengan Dae Woong?
by Patto-san
Summary: Dae Woong tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan kakeknya. Ternyata, ia butuh bantuan kakeknya untuk menangani sebuah masalah yang 'khas' laki-laki. Ada apa gerangan? OOC, jelas! Murni cerita untuk keluarga. Second fic for FAMILY SPRING EVENT 2012!


Disclaimers : Yang jelas bukan punya saya. Dan cerita ini diangkat dari legenda kuno di Asia.

A/N :

Oke, saya telat nonton sinetron yang ternyata lucu banget ini. Ini aja belum nonton sampe tamat. Ta-tapi, saya mau bikin penpiknya. Cuman, di sini yang megang peranan penting tuh si cungkring dan kakeknya. OOC, jelas! Masih dalam rangka FAMILY SPRING EVENT 2012!

* * *

"Dae Woong? Sudah hampir setengah jam lamanya kau mengurung diri di dalam kamar mandi. Memangnya ada yang enak yang kau sembunyikan di sana?" tanya Mi Ho sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Mi Ho? Tolong ambilkan handphone-ku. Aku mau menelepon kakekku," Dae Woong menyahut tanpa membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Eh? Mengapa? Bukankah kau belum ingin kembali ke rumah kakekmu?"

"Tolong ambilkan saja…." balas Dae Woong lagi, kali ini terdengar memelas. Tampaknya ia sedang berada dalam kesulitan.

"Kalau aku panggilkan bibimu saja, bagaimana?"

"Jangan! Aku butuh kakekku!"

Mi Ho mengerutkan kening. Yang ia tahu, Dae Woong sangat manja pada bibinya, Min Sook. Saat berada dalam keadaan genting, Dae Woong pasti lari ke bibinya.

Sementara sang kakek? Yah, paling-paling mereka akan bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan kakeknya akan memarahi cucu tunggalnya itu. Bisa dipahami, mengapa kakek Dae Woong, Cha Poong, menjadi orang terakhir yang akan dihubungi oleh Dae Woong jika ia berada dalam kesulitan.

Namun, kali ini sungguh bertolak belakang dengan kelaziman yang dikenal oleh Mi Ho selama ia mengenal Dae Woong. Dae Woong—yang bersikeras tidak akan kembali ke rumah kakeknya—tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan Cha Poong!

Meskipun heran, Mi Ho memberikan juga apa yang diminta oleh Dae Woong. Pemuda cungkring itu membuka pintu sedikit saja, sekadar untuk memberi ruang yang cukup bagi tangan Mi Ho untuk memberikan hape. Kemudian, ia cepat-cepat menutupnya lagi.

Mi Ho semakin terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan Dae Woong?

* * *

Cha Poong dan Min Sook yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba satu jam setelah Dae Woong menelepon. Dengan raut wajah bingung sekaligus cemas, Cha Poong bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Min Sook ingin ikut masuk, tapi Dae Woong buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Bibi tunggu di luar saja!" seru Dae Woong, membuat Min Sook mengurungkan niatnya.

Selama hampir sepuluh menit, Min Sook dan Mi Ho menunggu di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kedua wanita itu tampak bertanya-tanya. Namun, tentu saja, Mi Ho yang polos tampak lebih santai.

Akhirnya, Cha Poong keluar dari dalam kamar mandi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Dae Woong menyusul di belakangnya dengan wajah memerah. Ia tampak sangat tak nyaman saat melihat Min Sook dan Mi Ho.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Min Sook pada Cha Poong, cemas. Sementara Min Ho hanya memandang dengan mimik khasnya yang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tanya sendiri pada keponakanmu itu. Dia benar-benar ceroboh. Mendapatkan masalah sepele karena kecerobohannya sendiri. Kini minta bantuanku untuk mengatasinya. Mengatasi masalah sepele saja dia tidak bisa, bagaimana mau hidup di luar rumah?" Cha Poong menunjuk Dae Woong dengan agak kesal.

"Kakek, tolonglah, tidak usah dibesar-besarkan. Aku 'kan hanya minta tolong sedikit. Lagipula, saat Kakek mendapatkan masalah yang sama denganku, aku juga membantu Kakek. Kakek ingat itu, 'kan?" sergah Dae Woong.

Cha Poong mendengus, lalu meninggalkan Dae Woong begitu saja. Dae Woong juga beranjak pergi, namun dicegah oleh Min Sook.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Min Sook. Di belakangnya, Mi Ho menatap Dae Woong dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Dae Woong tampak kesal, lalu menghembuskan napas berat. Menyerah.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalian jangan menertawakan aku, ya," kata Dae Woong pelan.

"Iya, tapi ada apa sebenarnya, Nak?" desak Min Sook. Sementara Mi Ho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Dae Woong, seolah hal itu bisa membantunya mendapatkan jawaban lebih cepat.

Namun, belum sempat Dae Woong menjawab, Cha Poong menyahut dari ruangan sebelah.

"Dia terjepit risleting celananya sendiri setelah buang air kecil. Makanya, dia membutuhkan aku untuk melepaskannya!"

"Kakeeeek!" sergah Dae Woong menyusul kakeknya dengan wajah memerah. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara perdebatan mereka yang lebih mirip suara pertengkaran.

Min Sook dan Mi Ho tercengang mendengar penjelasan Cha Poong, lalu saling memandang. Tak lama kemudian, tawa mereka berdua pun pecah. Membuat Dae Woong berseru pada mereka dengan kesal.

"Tolong jangan menganggapnya lucu!"

Namun, tentu saja, Min Sook dan Mi Ho tak menghentikan tawanya. Ya, penderitaan seseorang memang kadang menjadi dagelan bagi orang lain, bukan?

THE END

* * *

A/N :

Buat readers yang cowok, pernah kejepit risleting pas masih kecil? Sakit banget, kan? Hehehe, masalah sepele sih, tapi jadi masalah besar karena penderitaan yang tak terkira XD So, fic ini dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman hampir seluruh cowok di dunia dan,sekali lagi, niatnya untuk menghibur! Semoga terhibur ;D


End file.
